Lips of an Angel
by Kamibear
Summary: Miley misses her old boyfriend. And I don't really know how to explain this one. Um, read it and you'll see what it's about! Sorry! Lol.


**Lips of an Angel**

Miley sat in her room just thinking about the times she used to date her one and only true love. Ever since they broke up, she has never seen to have forgotten him. But she's not so sure if he forgot about her. He has a girlfriend now and every time Miley hears about them from her friends (they are friends with him and his girlfriend, too) they talk about how he said he was in love with her. Every time she hears them, she gets sadder and sadder. Miley began to think she would never find someone else like him.

Once it was 9:30 p.m., she just got the phone without thinking about anything but him. She dialed his number and hoped he would answer and not that ugly girlfriend of his.

"Hello?" It sounded like him.

"Uh, hi. Is Nick there?"

"This is Nick."

"Hi! This is Miley. Do you remember me?"

"Oh my gosh! Miley? Of course I remember you!" Miley smiled to myself. Then, she started crying. She couldn't help it. She just missed him too much and was happy she actually called him. "Honey why are you calling me so late?"

"I missed you."

"It's kinda hard to talk right now." Maybe he is too busy for me, Miley thought. "Honey why are you crying? Is everything alright?" She didn't answer him and she never noticed he was whispering 'til he said, "I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud."

"Why?" She didn't think she actually wanted to know why, but just blurted it out. He hesitated to tell her, but still continued. They always did have a hard time keeping things from each other.

"Well, my girl's in the next room." Nick thought, "Sometimes I wish I she was you. I guess I never really moved on."

"I'm sorry I called you Nick." And Miley really was sorry. She didn't want to ruin what Nick and Selena had going on.

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. It's sounds so sweet when it's coming from the lips of angel. Hearing those words makes me weak." Miley wasn't sure she heard it right, but she thought he called her an angel. She smiled so wide that her lips almost touched her ears. Nick just hoped Selena wouldn't hear him. "It's funny you called me tonight, Miley. I was just thinking about you when you called."

"I've dreamed a lot about you." She was almost embarrassed to say that.

"I've dreamt about you too." Nick said honestly. He was so glad Miley and him were talking again, he would say the whole truth.

"Does she know your talking to me?" Miley knew how much Selena hated her. She even threatened to hurt Miley before if she didn't leave Nick alone. "Will it start a fight?" There was no way she wanted Nick and Selena to fight. She knew he loved her a lot.

"No, I don't think she has a clue."

"I love you, Nick," Miley said and wished she could just kiss him goodbye. She never did get to do that.

"I love you too, Miley."

"Um, do you want to meet up somewhere?" Nick thought about it. He could ditch Selena and say he was going to the store for some medicine without her worrying.

"Sure."

"The park?"

"Definitely." It was where they always talked and hung out when they were dating. They both hung up and left. Selena didn't even suspect anything. Miley pulled into the parking lot of the park. She parked and walked up to the tree and sat down. This place brought back so many memories. Nick arrived a few minutes later. He saw Miley and had to control himself so he wouldn't run up to her and hug her to death. He tried to walk slow, but he walked a little faster instead. Miley was looking up at the dark, starry sky when Nick called her name.

"Miley?" She looked at him. He has changed a lot. Now his hair is a little longer and he looked like he got taller. Miley smiled when she realized he even got hotter.

"Hey!" He sat down next to her. He looked at her. She put highlights in her hair and got cuter. "You look like you've changed a little."

"Yeah, same with you." They were looking at each other and when their eyes met, they smiled and just kept looking into each others eyes. Miley started to lean in and Nick copied. They kissed for a few minutes and then Nick pulled away. He fell onto his bed. Miley put her head on his chest. He put his hand on her head. They stared up into the sky only thinking about them together. They forgot about the whole world. "I never wanna say goodbye."

"Me neither." They laid there until someone's phone went off. It was Nick's. He looked at the caller ID.

"Honey, why are you calling me so late?" It was Selena. Nick looked at the parking lot with wide eyes. He saw a black Mercedes parked right there. Miley looked and saw it too. She knew it was Selena. She got up and ran, not caring if Selena hurt her later. She was just happy her and Nick finally made up.

**Hey people of Earth! Lol. This is my first one shot! It has the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. I just love that song! Most of the song, Nick says. It's not plain out and in the open if you know what I mean. Lol. Sorry! I'm confusing you, huh! Sorry! Check out my other stories! Bye!! Love you all!!**


End file.
